


Pandangan Altan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Not Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Altan tidak pernah benar-benar memandang Carmell sebagai seorang perempuan.





	Pandangan Altan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Altan tidak pernah benar-benar memandang Carmell sebagai seorang perempuan. Maksudnya, oke, Carmell perempuan. Selesai. Apa yang harus diributkan dari hal itu?

Teman-temannya banyak yang meributkan Carmell begini, Carmell begitu, Carmell cantik, Carmell sempurna, ah, Altan sudah muak. Semua orang yang mengejar Carmell melalui Altan, dengan embel-embel fisik sang gadis, langsung Altan tepis tanpa kecuali.

Bagi Altan, aneh kalau laki-laki hanya melihat perempuan dari fisiknya. Altan lebih suka menilai perempuan dari seberapa tegar kepribadiannya, seberapa sopan tingkah lakunya, seberapa manis tutur katanya, dan seberapa hangat senyumnya. Alias, seluruh komponen penting yang tidak ada di dalam diri Carmell.

Karena itulah, Altan tidak dapat memandang Carmell sebagai benar-benar seorang perempuan.


End file.
